Amor Entre Desconocidos
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: Siempre salia tarde de la universidad pero por casualidades de la vida mientras viajaba en bus, se topa con un chico que nunca había visto haciendo cambiar totalmente y suspirar por alguien que nunca tendría. Pasen y disfrutenlo InuxKag


Disclamer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la súper Rumiko Takahashi, que sus personajes no hubieran existido. Esta serie no sería un éxito.

La historia me pertenece y que la disfruten =)

Esa era mi rutina todos los días, siempre salía tarde de la universidad y tomaba el último bus que me dejaba afuera de mi casa. Pero siempre me iba acompañada por la poca gente que no conocía, pero una noche nuevamente había salido tarde de la universidad, cada día salía más tarde ya que nos dejaban muchos deberes por eso prefería hacerlas ahí mismo que quedarme desvelando hasta tarde.

Tome justo el último bus, el viaje es de una hora y media, siempre llevaba los auriculares para pasar ese tiempo que a veces se hacía eterno. Pero el bus había hecho una nueva parada, yo miro hacia el lado para ver quién era la nueva persona que se subía mientras sonaba Hands.

" _Quiero comprender un futuro sin límites_ _  
_ _Quiero sentir este mundo sin fin_ _  
_ _Quiero enviar y unir con determinación_ _  
_ _Ahora, un corazón_ _  
_ _En tu mano"_

De repente se sube un joven no más de 25 años, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue ese color platinado, alborotado y largo. Simplemente me dejo anonadada pero miro disimuladamente sus ojos y eran de color miel. Mientras lo sigo con la mirada este se sienta en el asiento que esta frente a mí, mientras iba con un traje negro pero pareciera que tenía aires de empresario o eso creo se la pasó un largo rato hablando por celular, diciendo que cosas, mientras que yo seguía con mis auriculares para no escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

" _Si te fuiste con las respuestas, ¿No tenemos nada de qué hablar_ _  
_ _Si solo yo fue quien pensó en descifrarlo varias veces?_ _  
_ _A partir desde cualquier punto, estaba caminando en busca de un lugar para escapar_ _  
_ _En tus manos solo había excusas ¿Mientras ocultabas todo en una solo palabra?_ _  
_ _Los encuentros se dan por mutuo amor, atrayendo uno al otro_ _  
_ _Me pregunto si compartiste y te entregarse a uno a otro"_

Unos diez minutos de haber andado el bus comenzó a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado, de repente veo que se sienta y a mi lado y me hace una seña

- **Disculpa que te moleste… ¿necesito preguntarte algo?** \- yo entendí claramente lo que dijo con sus labios así que me dispuse a sacar los auriculares

- **Claro… ¿Qué se te ofrece?** \- le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas

- **Este bus llega a la intersección de Bukinghamgate con Wilfred** -yo le asentí

- **Quedan como tres cuadras para llegar, pero si quieres yo te aviso** \- le ofrecí, el pareció dudar por un segundo y me sonríe

- **Gracias…me has salvado llevo pocos tiempo acá en Londres** \- me dijo suspirando

- **En serio…de donde provienes…claro si no te importa contestar**

- **Yo vengo de Japón y hace 3 semanas que estoy viviendo aquí pero no sabes cuánto me ha costado adaptarme y sobre todo con esto de las rutas** \- me dijo suspirando

- **Entiendo pero no son tan complicadas yo aprendí contando los paraderos y después de eso veía en que paradero tenía que bajarse y con el tiempo por inercia me bajaba en el paradero que correspondía** \- me di cuenta de que estábamos llegando al paradero que le correspondía al muchacho pero tenía un sentimiento extraño de como si no quisiera dejarlo pero apenas lo conocía y no podía entender lo que mi corazón estaba experimentando en ese momento. Hice una mueca pero no logro darse cuenta

- **Estamos llegando a tu parada**

- **Gracias por ayudarme...he…** \- tratando de recordar algo y yo entendí en seguida

- **Kagome, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y el tuyo es…**

- **Taisho… Inuyasha Taisho…espero podernos ver para la próximo** \- extiende su mano.

" _¿No es llanto? Me di cuenta por primera vez, que la distancia no garantiza un juramento_ _  
_ _Tú no eres un sueño o una mentira_ _  
_ _Por lo tanto el compromiso era inquebrantable_ _  
_ _¿Tan voluble cambiando para mi es una compleja excusa?_ _  
_ _Solo toma mi mano"_

Su mano era más grande que la mía pero su agarre era firme y de confianza. Le sonríe. No estaba segura si lo volvería a ver pero lo que estaba segura es que me agrado su compañía y era algo que no hacia todos los días pero justo hoy me toco salir tarde de la universidad. Veo como se para y acciona el timbre, el bus paro justo en las intersecciones que le había dicho, este se baja y se va vuelta para hacerme adiós con su mano y yo también hice lo mismo, pero a medida que se fue alejando el bus sentía algo extraño en mi corazón y en mi mano podía sentir la calidez de él.

" _Una persona siempre está preparada para no terminar sola_ _  
_ _El calor de una mano unida se siente con la fuerza al tomarla_ _  
_ _Siempre, en cualquier momento hago un paseo para mí_ _  
_ _Me envuelve la promesa de estrechar mi mano con una mano_ _  
_ _Debemos reconocernos y decirnos lo que sentimos unos a otros_ _  
_ _Y tomar lo que hay mutuamente y decirlo uno frente al otro"_

Después de ese casual encuentro con Inuyasha esa semana había decidido salir tarde de la universidad solo para encontrarme con el nuevamente pero ninguno de esos días lo había visto, y fue cuando me dije que solo era por esa única vez. Sentí un hueco en mi corazón era tonto lo que estaba sintiendo pero no lo pude evitar.

Y ahí fue cuando quise dejarlo, mientras iba sentada en la micro este para en un paradero que nunca había parado para cuando se me había perdido mis esperanza es cuando se sube Inuyasha pero estaba vez con un estilo casual y supuse que tendría novia.

Sentí como mi corazón se oprimía y ¿dolía?, pero caí en la cuenta de que me había enamorado a primera vista…quien diría que me terminaría enamorando de un casi desconocido que solo cruzamos palabras en un bus por casualidad.

" _No estoy solo nunca más, me mantengo inquebrantable, sin avergonzarme y fluyendo_ _  
_ _Quiero protegerte, quiero concederte, ¿No es algo que debo transmitirte?_ _  
_ _Conocí un sueño que no tiene medida_ _  
_ _¿No estamos perdidos? quiero creer, incluso sin decir nada_ _  
_ _Que no estas ausente"_

Siento que me están mirando, quise hacerme la tonta con el tema pero no es que como si hubiera estado con él por mucho tiempo pero solo lo conocí por un rato y ya me sentía intranquila por eso. Yo seguía mirando la ventana, sinceramente no quería toparme con esos ojos color ámbar, y como siempre mis fieles auriculares se encargaba de darme la música que necesitaba pero sabía que no iba a durar todo ese rato.

Camino lentamente hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó, dándome una sonrisa

- **Hey de nuevo nos encontramos…como estas Kagome** \- sentándose a mi lado

- **Que sorpresa Inuyasha…aquí estamos como todos los días viajando a estas horas de la noche**

 **-** suspire sinceramente no esperaba algo así

- **Ya te adaptaste a Londres** -

- **La verdad es una ciudad única pero me encanta aunque no te discuto que extraño Japón** \- mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello

- **Si entiendo uno se acostumbra a un lugar pero después se va y se tiene que adaptar**

- **Y dime siempre sales a esta ahora** \- dijo mirando hacia el lado

- **La verdad no siempre pero solo por esta semana estoy saliendo tarde, ya sabes uno no descansa cuando estudia** \- nuestro recorrido iba súper bien hasta que sentimos una frenada abrupta y el bus empezó a humear.

El humo era muy toxico, me estaba empezando a ahogar, siento que algo me tiro y no me di cuenta que estaba afueras del bus.

Inhalo fuertemente, necesitaba aires en mis preciados pulmones. Cuando mi respiración tomo su curso normal, me doy cuenta que Inuyasha no estaba ahí…entonces me pegunte si se quedó atrapado en esa nube de humo o peor de los casos habría muerto.

Busque con mi mirada que no fuera cierto y camine solo un poco no me quería salir de ese lugar. Te logro divisar y te encontrabas hablando por teléfono y me acerco lentamente a ti

- **Si Miroku estamos en afueras de un edificio en construcción… ¿Las intersecciones?...claro son A312 con Eastcote…sí que sea rápido** \- este se gira y me mira con cara de sorprendido

- **Así que realmente conoces Londres** \- le dije bajando la mirada, me sentía como una estúpida realmente

 **-A si es…solo hice esto porque…quería conocerte** \- levantando mi rostro con sus manos cálidas

" _Los encuentros se dan por mutuo amor, atrayendo uno al otro_ _  
_ _Me pregunto si compartiste y entregarse a uno a otro_ _  
_ _¿No es llanto? Me di cuenta por primera vez, que la distancia no garantiza un juramento_ _  
_ _Quiero comprender un futuro sin límites_ _  
_ _Quiero sentir este mundo sin fin_ _  
_ _Quiero enviar y unir con determinación_ _  
_ _Ahora, un corazón_ _  
_ _En tu mano"_

- **Hablas en serio…o me estas agarrando el pelo**

- **Sé que no me conoces mucho y tú tampoco pero de esa vez que hablamos por primera vez no te pude olvidar** \- yo estaba anonadada con lo que me acaba de confesar. Siento a mis espaldas un vehículo y se baja un muchacho de coleta de unos 27 años y en otro vehículo se baja una chica de unos 24 años. Se acerca hasta Inuyasha y yo no quito la mirada de ambas personas, a simple vista se veían buenas personas

- **Las cosas que nos haces hacer amigo mío**

- **Keh, mejor pásame las llaves de mi vehículo** \- mientras estiraba su mano

- **Se las tienes que pedir a Sango, ella condujo tu vehículo**

- **Feh…hey Sango pásame mis llaves** \- mientras se acercaba a la otra chica

- **Inuyasha…Inuyasha nunca pensé que harías esas cosas por ella** \- veo que se acerca a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sentí que podía confiar en ella

- **Hola me llamo Sango…mucho gusto espero que podamos llevar bien…yo soy la novia de Miroku** \- estiro mi mano, me agrado mucho su presencia

- **Mucho gusto Sango me llamo Kagome** \- se acerca el chico de coleta

- **Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo** \- pestañee y me doy cuenta tanto como Inuyasha y Sango habían golpeado en su cabeza y yo no pude evitar reírme ante los golpes que le habían propinado al pobre. Inuyasha me guía hasta su vehículo y me subo en el asiento del copiloto. Una vez dentro con mi mano me despido de Sango junto con Miroku y ellos repiten el mismo gesto, Sango corre al vehículo y abre la puerta extendiéndome un papel

- **Toma para que no perdamos el contacto…me doy mi numero** \- extiende su numero

- **Espera deja darme el mío** \- saco de mi mochila un pedazo de papel rosado y escribo en el mi numero- **gracias por darme tu numero**

- **Nos mantendremos en contacto Sango** \- cierra la puerta alejándose. Tomo mi celular para dejarla registrada. Se abre la puerta del piloto y se sube Inuyasha haciendo andar el vehículo y alejándonos del lugar.

La verdad que tenía una gran confusión, yo no sabía cómo pensar ante aquello mientras veía el camino pensé porque tuve que enamorarme de Inuyasha, simplemente no lo conocía y es como si hubiera descubierto un planeta y un continente. Solo suspiro

- **¿Que sucede?** \- me pregunta

- **Sinceramente estoy confundida con todo esto** \- le digo mientras apretó mis manos en mi ropa

- **De verdad…para mí también resulta extraño pero no sabes cuánto quisieras que me amaras y me la jugare por ti…primera vez que una mujer me hipnotiza a primera vista** \- me dejo sin habla quería que lo amara, se detiene

- **Quieres que te amé** \- me hundía en mi asiento, me sentía nerviosa

- **Claro me encantaría…aunque suene loco** \- detiene su vehículo y se baja rápidamente llegando a la puerta del copiloto, abre la puerta y me saca, miro hacia al frente y estamos frente a un mirador, yo sonrió por que debería estar en mi casa pero estoy aquí con Inuyasha.

Siento como entrelaza mi mano con la suya, se sentía tan cálida y muy segura.

A los 6 meses después ya era novia de Inuyasha, era genial ser novia de el pero no porque tenga una empresa o sea el empresario más sexy y más cotizado por las mujeres según la revista Cosas me dejaba la verdad era muy pero muy sobreprotector, estaba en su departamento en pleno centro de Londres, era más grande que mi casa pero cuando Inuyasha se iba por unos días por asuntos de trabajo yo me quedaba ahí cuidando y a la vez yendo a mi casa quien la cuidada Miroku y Sango quien vivía en la planta de abajo del edificio. Mientras estaba en el gigantesco sillón siento que tocan el timbre, lentamente abro la puerta y veo un gran bulto de muchos tulipanes y detrás había un muchacho que extiende el regalo mientras se queda parado. Se acerca a mí peligrosamente y me entro pero justo agarra la puerta y entra

- **No me haga daño por favor** \- mientras lo veía

- **Como te haría daño si eres la persona que más amo** \- esa voz se me hacía conocida, me acerco lentamente para quitar como una máscara que solo se le veía los labios con una sonrisa.

En ese momento quise matarlo pero me abraza, mi cuerpo que se encontraba tenso pero se relaja al sentir su tacto.

Le gustaba tomarme la mano, siempre hacía eso decía que tenía la piel suave. Al cabo de un rato se apartó un poco y quedó mirándome fijamente los ojos y de a poco se acercó a mí y me dio un largo y cálido beso. Me había quedado sin palabras. Fue un beso hermoso por el hecho de que me hizo sentir muchas cosas en segundos.

Sin duda no tenía pensado que Inuyasha sería mi novio ahora estoy enfocada en nuestra relación, tratar de hacerlo feliz y obviamente terminar mi última año de carrera que me quedaba pero al lado de Inuyasha todo sería posible

- **Vamos Kagome…tengo una reservación para una cena** \- tomando

- **Está bien deja buscar mi cartera y nos vamos** \- bueno así era Inuyasha hay días en que podía ser un amor, otros engreídos, posesivo, sexy, cariñoso…pero no me quejaba total así como era yo era feliz.

/

Hola hola

Aquí estoy de nuevo...les dejo este pequeño fic, espero que les guste mucho ya que me costó inspirarme en hacer este fic y más si estaba enferma. La letra es de mi grupo favorito de todos AAA y se llama Hand´s (en serio deberían escucharlo y cantan With You el primer ending de Kanketsu hen)

Nos vemos en otra ocasión

Besos y Abrazos

Ayumi Misako Ayama


End file.
